Adios
by Eis Blut
Summary: la salida de rei de lilian no deja feliz en absoluto a yoshino... pero, el caso es que rei se va a estudiar fuera de la ciudad, esto no mejora el asunto. songfic


y bueno aqui este song fic... de ReixYoshino por que amo esta pareja _*w* _y antes de que me multen pongo que no gano ni un duro de esto (por que si esta seria fuera mia muajaja no nos hubieramos kedado con tantas ganas de besos no vistos y la censura uhmm... carecaría de significado jiji

ahora que la canion tampoco me pertenece por que escribo sandeces mas no compongo tan genial, la cancion es de La Oreja de Van Gogh y... ps creo que ya

* * *

ADIOS

Y es que se suponía que todo aquello ya estaba comprendido, Rei había hablado con yoshino desde que había hecho su examen para entrar a la universidad. Y no, yoshino no lo tomo bien desde un principio, por que una cosa era que saliera de Lilian y se mudara a un piso sola (que por supuesto al principio tampoco le hizo gracia esto), y otra muy, pero muy distinta que Rei le saliera con que se iba a estudiar fuera de la ciudad, lo pensó un poco y se sintió algo tonta por armar escándalo con la primera idea… de ese modo mínimo la podía ver de vez en vez.

A final de cuentas no le quedó otra mas que ceder, si en definitiva Rei se iba, lo peor que podía hacer era quedarse enfadada con ella por eso, aceptó a regañadientes, y con la condición de que marcaria mínimo cada fin de semana.

Tengo que irme ya, abrázame.  
nada más llegar te llamaré.  
déjame marchar, no llores más.  
túmbate otra vez, te dormirás.

Pero una cosa era aceptar el hecho y otra, es definitiva verlo frente a ti. Esa mañana de sábado estaba nublado, incluso un poco lluvioso, relativamente temprano para que alguien llamara a la puerta de la residencia Shimazu. Rei entro un poco húmeda, saludó a sus tíos que por muy fin de semana que fuera se encontraban despiertos, preguntó por Yoshino, le dijeron que seguía dormida en su habitación.

Rei subió y la miró acostada en su cama, se acercó y pudo escuchar su respiración un poco violentada, se acercó silenciosamente, llegó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza… y es que Yoshino no había bajado por estar dormida, de hecho era poco lo que había dormido esa noche, no había bajado por que no quería que nadie notara que había llorado.

-Rei…-susurró yoshino aun dentro del abrazo-…no me dejes… por favor, no te vallas… no hoy- era cierto que yoshino era fuerte, pero no podía con la incertidumbre y el miedo de tener lejos a Rei, y que en esa ausencia alguien se colara en su vida ocupando ese lugar que ella tenía en el corazón de su prima.

- sabes que si por mi fuera me quedaría contigo, pero tengo que irme, estaré bien, lo prometo… anda, no llores, te llamaré los fines de semana y si hay tiempo suficiente vendré a verte unos días cuando pueda-. Se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente y la arropó con las cobijas un poco mas. Salió de la habitación con ese hueco en el pecho, pero sabía que no podía quedarse, no era tanto, la universidad quedaba retirada, serían unos años, pero de eso dependía su futuro e incluso su relación con Yoshino (su familia aún no sabia nada).

Te he dejado atrás y pienso en ti  
oigo "adiós amor" caer sobre mí.  
quiero irme de allí, no puedo escapar.  
necesito volverte a abrazar.

Y con éste último pensamiento salió de la casa, cuando su móvil sonó, contestó y fueron solo dos palabras las que la hicieron sacudirse y derramar el agua que se había estado juntando en sus ojos:

-"adiós… amor"-. Y eso fue todo lo que dijo antes de colgar Yoshino, en ese momento supo que no podía irse asi, dejando a Yoshino, que no la dejaba sola, tenía a yumi y a las demás chicas del yamayurikai. Faltaba poco para la salida del tren, pero en definitiva no podía irse así. La lluvia en ese tiempo que se tomo para considerar tantas cosas se encargo de empapar su cara y su pelo… asi como su equipaje… no se podía detener, mucho menos quedarse, pero en definitiva no se iba a ir asi.

Y Yoshino había decidido no seguir a Rei por que eso de verla salir de la casa sabiendo que iba a ser la última imagen que tendría de ella en considerable tiempo no le ayudaba a detener la lagrimas, aparte de que, si bien se llevaban muy (tal vez demasiado) bien como primas, había algo mas entre ellas, el hecho de estar en tal estado lo demostraba y pensó que sería bastante obvio.

Finalmente se sintió un poco cobarde por esto, no pudo evitar molestarse consigo misma, y en su berrinche interno estaba cuando su puerta se abrió "algo violenta".

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,  
la vida viene y va y se va...

Y ahí estaba Rei, que contraria a la primera vez que la vio en ese día, se precipitó hacia ella casi corriendo, abrazandola de nuevo, pero en un abrazo mucho mas profundo, enterrando esta vez ella, la cara mojada en su cuello y comprendiendo en la fuerza que se llevaba ese abrazo por qué de las lágrimas de yoshino, comprendiendo el miedo que sentía al separarse de ella.

-Yoshino, jamás te dejaría, regresaré, lo juro- acercó su cara y beso una de las lagrimas que bajaban en ese instante por las mejillas de su prima, la siguió hasta sus labios, y a milímetros de juntarlos susurró- y cuando vuelva, estaremos juntas, y nada ni nadie nos separará de nuevo…-. Y con el beso que siguió a sus palabras selló la promesa, el juramento que acababa de hacer.

Definitivamente esa era una promesa de ambas, sus labios se acariciaban, se abrazaron con mas fuerza sin separarse, una boca se abrió permitiendo que se profundizara el beso, ninguna de las dos quería separarse, seria la ultima vez en mucho tiempo que probarían esos labios ajenos, asi que se permitieron un tiempo para disfrutar de esa dulzura que les brindaba la boca que probaban, era uno de los besos mas dulces y mas dolorosos que se daban.

Y aunque no quisiera, en Rei cupo la prudencia se separarse, en primera por que si no lo hacía, de plano no podría detenerse (aquello del beso, la despedida… y la cama no era buen conjunto para el momento), y el segundo por que la puerta estaba abierta y cualquiera podía subir y encontrarlas en tal escena. Abrazó de nuevo a Yoshino y dio un nuevo pero corto y delicado beso sobre sus labios.

-te amo, no lo olvides nunca-. Y salió de nueva cuenta por la habitación, pero esta vez con la idea de que por ningún motivo podía fallar, cumpliría su promesa.

Salgo del portal, quiero morir.  
tú en la habitación, llorando por mí.  
tú me has hecho tan feliz que siempre estaré  
a tu lado, cuidando de ti.

Al salir sintió de nuevo esa opresión en su pecho, miro hacia la ventana de la habitación de Yoshino, y ahí estaba ella, con una sonrisa melancólica e intentando ocuntar una nueva lagrima que derramaban sus ojos, Rei le sonrió de nueva cuenta y se dijeron un nuevo adiós con la mano, sabiendo que mas bien seria un hasta luego… pero finalmente una despedida.

Y Rei llego a la estación con todos los recuerdos de los momentos que había pasado junto con Yoshino, y se dijo que en el mismo instante que regresara cuidaría de ella, que a pesar de ser una persona fuerte, no era inmune a todo, que nunca se separaría de ella pasara lo que pasara.

Ven, cálmate no llores más,  
si cierras los ojos verás que sigo junto a ti,  
que no me iré sin besar  
una de esas lágrimas que van desde tu cara al mar,

Que todos podrían cantarles mil y un sermones a cerca de ellas por que finalmente sus sentimientos no cambiarían por nada…

Subió al tren pensando en el momento en que estuviera de nueva cuenta en la estación… y que después de eso su vida entera sería la lado de la persona que mas ama, que el resto de sus días serían al lado de Yoshino

la vida viene y va y se va...

* * *

y aki es donde me pongo a pensar que quizá modifique algo a los personajes, pero bueno... siempre hay una parte de la persona que no se muestra al mundo XD... y ahmmm... supongo que no se me permite dejar a Yoshino sola en la habitacion (no, no va a llegar nadie a "consolarla" ¬¬) el caso es que ya me estoy pensando aquello de "el regreso de Rei"

ideas... tomatazos... algo!! ó.o... revs?


End file.
